OperationSlender
by last bandit
Summary: The notes of a scientist experimenting on humans


Operation: Slender_Project  
June 19, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
It occured again. The droning. Many of the subjects in cells A1, B1, D1, and E1 are moaning. Their progress is slow. The ones in C1 remain silent. Good.  
June 20, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
The droning grows louder. The ones who funded the project now grow impatient, and demand results. I must type up the report by the end of the month. I pray not to resort to QOp 7-987b.  
June 22, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
It isn't working! None of my clever tactics produce results! It is so frustrating! Why don't they work?!  
June 23, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
I've rewarded the inhabitants of cell C1 for their cooperation. They seem to be moving swiftly through all nessecary experiments. I, as well as the employers, are quite pleased. Maybe the rest shall feel the same success.  
June 24, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
ARGH! WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF THE DEVIL IS WRONG! Now, thanks to them, I must resort to the last test. No, wait. Look back on your earlier files of the successful ones. Figure out what went wrong. Thank you, sir.  
June 25, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams.  
Genetics! Blasted genetics! They ruined everything. Nothing is happening! I still have my success. I will keep it. They are wasting away. Tonight I will let them explore the towns for a meal. Hee hee hee!  
June 26, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
NOOOOOOOO! MY SUCCESS! MY PRIZE! It was THEM! THAT'S IT! THEY WILL SEE WHAT I DID NOT WANT THEM TO SEE! But the master commands it. So it must happen. No matter what I feel.  
June 27, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
Four more left. The rest are gone. Only me and the others. I should make the best out of them.  
June 28, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
Curse the police! They were the ones who arrested my success! Now the rest are demoralized. I've resorted to QOp 7-987b. There was no other way. Three left.  
June 30, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
The humans are against me! Yesterday I finally got the subjects to collaborate, but they have been declared mad. Mad! To think humans are so limited as to call science "mad" is amusing. I must hurry. He grows tired of this.  
June 31, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
My time is up. The report is due. No more excuses. It is time.  
October 1, 2013  
From the desk of Samuel Williams  
I am crushed. He said I failed him. He is right. With no more subjects, I, like those lab mice, must take the concoction myself. Maybe I'll leave his service with dignity. Yes.  
October 2, 2013  
From the desk of Samul Wiliams  
My eyesit is leeving me. I do not lik it, but it is best for evryone that the projekt must continu. No matter wat.  
October 3 2013  
From the desk of Samul Wiliams  
I canot mak noyses no more i cant it isint posibl only dron.  
10/4/13  
fromthedskofsamulwiliams  
.iwastinkaway...  
The nearby Kroger security cameras suddenly started to faze out at 10 P.M. the next night. When the manager went to check it out, no one saw him again. Consumers heard shrieks, drones,and rabid munching and snapping of bones.  
Dr. Samuel Williams is believed to have caused the attack. He was experimenting illegally on humans, causing them to lose sanity and behave like rabid wolves.  
The sheriff thinks that Williams, having found what he desired,also took the experiment. He became deranged, like the others,but only one man was able to subdue him. The cameras caught sight of a tall man in a suit and tie, but malfunctioning camera parts caused this man to have extreme deformities.  
After investigating Williams's office, it was found many drawings of the human face with no features, these notes, and cells were the poor men and women were held. The ones labeled A1, B1, D1, and E1 were charred, with white shadows on the walls.  
We ask that you please be on the alert. If you hear any noises such as screeching, snapping, chewing, running, or droning, please, lock your house, gather your family, and call 911.  
KEEP ABSOLUTELY QUIET... WE REPEAT, KEEP ABSOL  
'The rest of the flier is covered in blood. You look up and grin. Finally, some action!  
You crawl into your you wait,you begin to hear faint crunching...


End file.
